This specification relates to communications in a telecommunications environment.
In a typical wireless network, each station contends for the wireless channel in order to transmit data. The channel is allocated to a station that wins the contention battle. The station then transmits a unit of data, which can be one packet, over the duration that it holds the channel and releases the channel once the transmission finishes. The process of contention then repeats again.